


Odd Couple

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Caning, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come hell or high water, come the muddle of various failed relationships, it was always the pair of them that found their way back together. Ruki couldn't find fault in it, no matter how many times he tried. Granted, they were never good full-time, never great as a couple. But this sort of odd dance they continued throughout the years always worked for them and on some level, Ruki wondered if one day, they might just end up agreeing they were it for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkacrookedline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=walkacrookedline), [thehamhamhaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thehamhamhaven).



> For walkacrookedline, requested by thehamhamheaven off tumblr. Kyo/Ruki requested. - Found this porn earlier and the guy has the other one in a chokehold while he jacks him off. Yeah, I needed some of that in my life. http://38.media.tumblr.com/8ebbe8aeb300957f1333acd9d79a391c/tumblr_nk1z8wcHbn1u7neceo1_400.gif  
> Song[s]: "Madness" by Muse

Ruki's hands tightened around the metal bar that he was currently bound to. The bar stretched his arms apart so that he couldn't touch himself in any way, silken cord wrapped around his wrists and then tied down to the bar, holding his hands firmly in place upon the metal. It was the only part of him that was currently tied up and really, if he'd wanted to get out of it, he knew he could have. Kyo never tied him up hard enough that he couldn't get out of if _had_ to. But that was hardly the point. The point was the loss of control and the wrenching desperate desire that coiled in his belly every time they met. Kyo had set off his buttons for years before they'd actually done anything about it. But once they finally did, it had been an unstoppable force. Nothing could keep them apart now. Come hell or high water, come the muddle of various failed relationships, it was always the pair of them that found their way back together. Ruki couldn't find fault in it, no matter how many times he tried. Granted, they were never good full-time, never great as a couple. But this sort of odd dance they continued throughout the years always worked for them and on some level, Ruki wondered if one day, they might just end up agreeing they were it for one another. Some twisted version of dating, where they really weren't, but didn't see anyone else. No need to do the things they were bad at, but could fill one another's lonely nights, the horny mornings, and the random happier times that only they could have with one another. 

But right now was not the time to be evaluating that, was it? 

He groaned as Kyo's gloved hand slid up over his neck, caressing and then tightening around his throat. It was a threat, plain and simple. He wouldn't do it, wouldn't choke with his hand like that. But a promise that soon enough, he'd give in to the demon inside of him and do something other than the torturous touches he'd been giving for the past hour. 

Ruki shuddered as ice cold water splashed down over his shoulders and across his thighs. A piece of ice slid off his thigh and onto his balls, making him squirm. The hand tightened on his throat, Kyo hissing out, "Leave it." 

"Like hell," he shot back. His thigh jerked and the ice plopped to the floor. Stinging pain came down on his outer thigh a moment later, the bamboo training stick Kyo had grabbed off the table being put to good use. Ruki hissed and then spit on the floor in front of him. "Asshole!"

Kyo's hand slid up to his mouth, nothing gentle about it at all as he pressed his hand tight over his mouth and then pinched off his nose, coming around to crouch in front of him, his hand still in place. "Behave or you'll just pass out and we'll be done." He gave Ruki a dark smile. "Behave and you'll get choked like you want." Words unspoken, like _Kyo_ wanted as well.

Ruki nodded, his eyes wide, his lungs stinging. Kyo let go instantly and he gulped in air, doing his best to glower at Kyo despite how damn hard he was again, just from this little display of Dominance. He wasn't really all that submissive, but he liked the bondage and he liked the fight. Really, it was just ideal like this between them.

Kyo stood up, dropping the bamboo on the table with a clatter, and moved around behind Ruki, turning the chair abruptly, the legs scraping on the floor. Now, facing the mirror, Ruki could see Kyo behind him. He could see the darkness in his eyes and the predatory look on his face. The position also meant he saw the chokehold coming and was powerless to stop it.

Kyo dropped to the chair behind Ruki, his arm going around his neck and yanking him back hard, the crook of his arm holding him tight, muscles tightening as he locked it back by holding his own shoulder. His free hand came around to grasp Ruki's cock, starting to jack him off hard and quick. After a night of zero touch to his length, he was on fire in a matter of seconds. He gasped for air in the hold, his arms moving uselessly. Whereas he normally would have grabbed Kyo's arms and held on for dear life, he couldn't this time. His eyes teared up and his cock strained harder and harder between his legs. 

He watched as Kyo's hand moved over him, black glove over his cock. His own face was turning red, his muscles straining in a way he couldn't quite control. Breathing grew more and more difficult and he began to choke for it. His hips lurched up off the chair, bucking wildly as he strained back against Kyo. Helpless... or maybe just helplessly horny. His balls grew tight and his air finally cut off completely. Eyes rolling back in his head, he tensed completely, fingers of panic stretching through his body, reaching... seeking... and then he was cumming. He was cumming harder than he'd ever cum before. His vision started to fade just as Kyo let up on the hold enough to let him gasp for air.

As he collapsed back into the chair, Ruki took in the vision of them in the mirror. Kyo's smug little smirk, just beneath the purely satisfied look that meant he'd just unloaded in his pants without touching himself a single time tonight. His own cum dripping from the black glove, obscenely. His red skin and the thin sheen of sweat across his upper lip. Kyo eased up, fraction-by-fraction, something they'd agreed upon as being what Ruki needed to come back down. Not to just let him go and try to comfort, but to sort of put a reverse on the situation.

Nearly ten minutes later, Kyo finally let his arm drop from around Ruki's neck, his hand moving away from his cock. A towel was retrieved and both Kyo's hand and Ruki's body were cleaned up, the towel left draped over his lap for some privacy as Kyo knelt and unbound him from the metal rod. Their eyes met as Kyo discarded the pole and ties to the floor, taking Ruki's hands into his own, gently massaging his fingers. The smile he offered was the one last thing Ruki needed. Maybe it was odd, maybe it wasn't normal to anyone else... but this was what they needed. Their own brand of fucked up, their own brand of caring, and their own brand of coming down. He returned it with a smile of his own. "You staying tonight?" Their way of him letting Kyo know he needed to not be alone tonight.

"Wouldn't miss your cooking for the world." And Kyo's way of letting him know he'd be there for him no matter what he needed.

Maybe... maybe they always found their way back to one another for a reason.


End file.
